The Lonely Prince
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: The first installment of my mini series of crack pairings. This is Yuuichi and Makoto's story. It takes you back to their younger day's on how they fell in love and the struggles they went through. Characters: Tsurugi Yuuichi x Kurosaki Makoto.
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely prince

Yuuichi & Makoto

**Makoto loved his husband very much. But sometimes, he couldn't help but find him overbearing. Especially right now. His husband was running around the house in a desperate manner. As he watched him run up the stairs, he huffed in annoyance. He would have chased after him, but the moment he left the couch, he'd end up with an over worried husband.**

** "****Mamma," a young voice called out.**

**Looking at the door, he found his oldest son standing at the doorway. His scarlet red eyes stared up at his 'mother' in question. His navy-blue hair framed his round face, making his slanted eyes look bigger than they were. He was curious as to why his father was running around the house frantically. He'd never seen him like that. Usually his dad was very calm and collected, and always had a smile on his face.**

** "****Yes Kohaku?" Makoto asked his son, having a general idea of what was going to be asked. He could read his children like the back of his hand. Kohaku was a very curious child, who felt the need to question everything his parents did. While his younger brother, Tsuyoshi, could care less about what was going on. They were complete opposites of each other, despite how close they were.**

** "****What's Papa doing?" Kohaku asked. **

**Makoto smiled at him. "Papa is just checking to make sure everything is good before we leave."**

** "****But aren't we just going to the hospital for your check up?" Tsuyoshi asked as he walked into the room. **

**He got a nod as an answer. Nodding back, he turned back to the hallway and walked off. His brown hair flowing behind him. Kohaku didn't understand how his little brother was so nonchalant about everything. '****_He must get that from mom'_**** he thought, as he watched his brother go into the kitchen. Most likely to go back to texting his friends.**

**Tsuyoshi was the type to keep to himself most of the time. Whereas Kohaku was a social butterfly, who would talk someone's head off, and loved being around others. They were literally each other's ying and yang. Makoto loved that about them. They were their own people, and he wouldn't want that any other way.**

**As Kohaku went to sit next to his mother, his father finally came down the stairs. "Okay everyone, let's get moving."**

** "****Finally." Tsuyoshi said as he walked out the kitchen. He was looking at his phone, but he was clearly ready to go, by the backpack on his back. Their dad had asked him to hold onto it 'in case of emergency'. "We've been waiting for a full two hours dad."**

**There dad raised an eyebrow at his youngest son's words. He shouldn't have been surprised by his son's answer, but the boy always caught him off guard with his bluntness.**

** "****Yes, let's go dear," his husband said, taking his eyes away from his youngest son, to his beautiful husband.**

** "****Of course love."**

**Makoto grabbed the house keys off of the living room table as they left out the house. As they walked to the car, he made sure the front porch light was on before locking the door. Behind him, he could hear his son's fighting over who would sit up front. Kohaku had used the "I'm older than you" excuse, causing Tsuyoshi to glare at him.**

** "****You always get to sit in the front, it's my turn."**

** "****Neither of you are sitting up front. I am," Makoto said giggling at them. His tone then changed to serious. "Get in the back both of you, and if I hear any more arguing I will take your soccer ball away from you."**

**Both their expressions changed quickly at that. He knew that was something they wouldn't enjoy. Just like his husband and him, they enjoyed soccer with a passion. If anything, you could say it was in their blood. As they hopped into the back seat, Makoto got himself situated up front next to his husband. **

**The navy-haired man stared at his younger husband for a moment. To this day he still couldn't believe that he was married to such a beautiful human being. Let alone has two children with said person. **

** "****Are you okay dear?" The brown-haired male said looking up at the other. He placed his left hand over the older male's right hand and intertwined their fingers together.**

** "****Huh, what?" the navy haired male said. **

** "****Yuuichi?" His husband's scarlet eyes stared into his orange eyes, in a questioning manner.**

**Seeing that the other was worried, he smiled and said, "I'm fine love."**

**Leaning close to the younger male, he pecked his lips. Makoto was surprised. He wasn't expecting his husband to kiss him out of the blue like that, but he definitely wasn't against it. As his husband started to pull away, Makoto grabbed Yuuichi's cheeks, pulling him back into that delicious kiss.**

** "****Ew." Kohaku said from the back seat. He did not enjoy seeing his parents kissing one another. "Mom, dad, please stop."**

**Next to him, Tsuyoshi looked up from his phone that he was staring at. Seeing his parents in a lip lock wasn't a surprise to him, but it was a bit disturbing.**

**Letting go of his husband, Makoto sat back in his seat with a smug face. Yuuichi was blushing. He had completely forgot his children were in the back seat. 'That was embarrassing' he thought.**

**Starting the car, he refused to look into the rear-view mirror. He did not want to see his son's faces. Taking a quick peek at the male next to him, he saw the smirk that was on his husbands face. That face practically screamed sex.**

**Makoto looked at him seductively. Yep, they were definitely having sex when they get back home. Yuuichi was nervous, but very much ready for whatever his husband had planned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They eventually arrive at the hospital after an awkward thirty-minute drive. Stepping out the car, Tsuyoshi made sure he grabbed the backpack his father asked him to keep on him. He was fine, after the whole incident with there clearly horny parents. His older brother on the other hand was not. He looked like the whole thing was traumatizing. '****_I mean, they're human. How else did they end up with us?_****' Tsuyoshi thought.**

** "****Hello Dr. Tsurugi" a nurse greeted them as the walked in. "Mr. Tsurugi."**

** "****Hello Hana," Makoto greeted the young nurse.**

**Hana smiled at them. Especially Kohaku. The married couple had known about her little crush on their oldest son. The boy, however, was completely clueless about it. He thought she was just being nice.**

** "****Hi Kohaku-kun," Hana said, a small blush forming on her cheeks.**

** "****What's up Hana," Kohaku said as he smiled at her.**

**Her face turned even more red at his smile. He definitely got that from his father. The doctor could charm the pants off of anyone with his smile. ****_'It obviously run's in the family' _****Hana thought as she also received a small smile from Tsuyoshi.**

**She watched as they walked down the hall, getting further and further away. Sighing, she watched the back of Kohaku, admiring the way his butt looked in his pants. Shaking her head, she looked back at the documents in front of her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Ah, Makoto, how are you today?" Dr. Honda asked.**

**He was a gentle older man in his late 50's, who had helped Makoto give birth to both his son's. Dr. Honda had soft lavender eyes whose grey hair was slicked back. Despite his age, he had a very youthful appearance.**

** "****I'm good doctor," Makoto said with a smile.**

** "****That's good to hear." The doctor adjusted his coat as he sat in front of the brunette. "So, what brings you in today?"**

** "****Yuuichi wanted me to come in for a check-up."**

** "****A check-up?" Dr. Honda asked in surprise. "You're not due for one just yet, you still have three months before your next one."**

** "****I know, but Yuuichi insisted." **

**Makoto knew his husband had been paranoid lately, which he had no idea as to why. So, when Yuuichi asked if he could go get a check-up he had been confused. Not really one to question his husband, Makoto had agreed, but only because the other had drove him crazy after the first five times he asked.**

**Dr. Honda looked at his junior in question. "Any particular reason why?"**

**Yuuichi looked nervous as they were speaking. Taking a quick look at the two teens in the room, he said, "I need you two to sit out of the room for a moment."**

**The boys looked at their father, then each other. Shrugging their shoulders, they stood up from there chairs and left. Kohaku did however stare at them one last time before closing the door.**

** "****Dear?" Makoto asked the dark-haired male. **

**Grabbing one of the now empty chairs, Yuuichi pulled it towards the other two in the room. He held his husbands' hand nervously as he looked him in the eyes.**

** "****The reason I asked for you to get this check-up is because of the complications we had when Kazue was born."**

** "****That was twelve years ago sweety. I'm fine now." Makoto said. He didn't know what that had anything to do with his current check-up. He waited for his husband to finish speaking, because he clearly had something on his mind.**

** "****I want us to have another child," Yuuichi admitted to them. "But, I'm afraid of you getting pregnant again, and almost losing the baby like with Tsuyoshi. I almost lost both of you last time!"**

**Makoto's lips started to quiver. He remembered the pain from his second pregnancy. The fear he had of possibly losing his child. Men are not meant to carry children. When he found out that he happened to have a certain hidden female organ, that just so happened to be working, he was beyond shocked. He had been trying to figure out why he of all people had to deal with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback:**

**_It wasn't normal for a man to have a uterus. They're was the rare possibility, but it was a small percentage. He had always wondered if there was something wrong with him. Why was he abnormal? Has it happened to anyone else?_**

**_This all happened before he had met his husband, too afraid of letting himself fall in love. It took him two years to except that part of him. But it was only because of one other person, who had become his best friend. Kirino, Ranmaru. One of Raimon's defenders._**

**_Ranmaru had been dealing with the same thing that he was going through. Both of them struggling to except a part of them that was not going to just disappear overnight. They had met up multiple times, away from their teammates. Not one person knowing that they were hanging out with each other._**

**_The two had grown close, to the point that they planned their hospital checkups together. It was there in that very hospital, that they'd meet the very people that would change their life. Makoto had met Yuuichi by accident. He had been wandering around the hospital, waiting for Ranmaru's check-up to end, and walked past Yuuichi's room._**

**_He was standing up, leaning against crutches, clearly in pain. But the older male was determined to get from his bed over to the window. Wanting so badly to go in and help the other, Makoto felt his body move on auto pilot._**

**_Walking up to the obviously older male he asked, "Do you need help?"_**

**_Yuuichi looked up from his feet at the voice. It was one he'd never heard before. He knew the voice of every single person that entered his room, and this was clearly someone new. His soft orange eyes locked onto piercing scarlet red eyes. His eyes widened at the beautiful male in front of him._**

**_Never had he met someone so gorgeous they left you speechless. Cause that was what he was. Speechless. The long flowing hair and soft heart shaped face, he made sure to take it all in._**

**_"_****_Um…mister?" the brunette spoke again. _**

**_'_****_And that voice' Yuuichi thought. 'So beautiful'. Shaking his head out of the trance he was in, he looked away from the other. It was difficult. No one had ever caught his attention as quickly as this person did._**

**_"_****_I-I'm fine." He muttered to himself. In all truth, he felt like he was lying to himself. At least that was what he felt while the other stood there staring at him._**

**_Makoto was silent for a moment. He knew the blue haired boy was lying. You could see it on his face. His face gave away the fact that even he didn't believe the lie._**

**_"_****_Okay then," Makoto muttered quietly. Carefully, as if afraid of frightening the other, he laid his small hand on the others shoulder. His touch shook the older boy, causing his right hand to come up and grip his. They stared at each other again until the brunette spoke again. "I hope you call for someone if you need help then."_**

**_Yuuichi couldn't help but feel that the smaller males hand felt like it belonged there. 'There's no way' he thought. 'This shouldn't feel so natural'. There eyes stayed on each other for a good two minutes._**

**_"_****_Nii-san?" another voice said._**

**_Quickly pulling their hands away from one another, Makoto took a step back. Both their eyes turned towards the doorway. Standing in front of them was Kyousuke, Yuuichi's younger brother. _**

**_When he came to see his brother, Kyousuke was not expecting to find Seidouzan's captain in there as well. 'Why is he in here?' he thought, eyes still on the two._**

**_"_****_Sorry," Makoto said. A small blush appeared on his face. "I should be going now."_**

**_Quickly leaving the room, he took one last peek at the older boy, watching as his brother walked into the room. As he kept walking, he heard the younger blue haired male ask his brother, "Nii-san, what was that about?"_**

**_He hadn't heard the answer to the question, and that was fine with him. As much as he'd love to hear the older boys answer, he knew in his heart that so long as he stayed away from the hallway he took, he'd never see him. It was better that way._**

**_Making his way back to the doctor's office, he bumped into Ranmaru. His pink haired friend looked flushed._**

**_"_****_Ah! Makoto-san!" Ranmaru said surprised. He laughed nervously as he looked around. "Wasn't expecting to bump into you. Where were you?"_**

**_Raising an eyebrow at the slightly younger boy, Makoto said, "Nowhere important. Are you okay? You look nervous. Did something happen while with the doctor?_**

**_Ranmaru looked surprised by the question. Shaking his head, he said, "Oh no. Nothing like that. Um…You didn't happen to see Amemiya-kun around, did you?"_**

**_"_****_No. I didn't see him," Makoto answered. He smirked, having a general idea of what was going on with his friend. 'I see. That must be why he's nervous.' Usually Ranmaru was pretty calm and collected, but the fact that Amemiya Taiyou, who most knew was hospitalized, stayed at this hospital. They must have met up while he was gone. That was the only explanation to the pink haired males' reaction._**

**_Ranmaru gripped his heart and sighed. His reaction made Makoto curious as to what happened, but he wasn't going to bug the other about it. If Ranmaru wanted to tell him, he would._**

**_"_****_Oh, thank god," the pinkette said as they walked out the hospital._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A year had passed since his last check up and the first meeting with Yuuichi. Makoto had tried to be very cautious as he'd walk past the hospital. There had been times where he'd walk by and would see Yuuichi sitting out on a bench with his crutches next to him. Sometimes he would be by himself, and other times his brother would be with him. 'His brother must visit often.'_**

**_During one of the times that he'd walk pass the hospital, Yuuichi happened to be sitting under a tree by himself. The blue-haired male was reading a book, and just looked so serene. Makoto couldn't help but stop and stare. He knew it was rude, but something about the other just pulled him in, and he didn't know why. Leaning against a picketed fence some feet away, Makoto just watched the other. Since that day, for the last two weeks in a row, whenever he saw him under that tree, he would just lean against the fence and stare. Eventually, as they pushed into the third week, Yuuichi finally said something._**

**_"_****_You know it's not good to watch people the way you do." He had placed his new book that he was reading down and looked up at the younger._**

**_A smile formed on his face as the brunette blushed in embarrassment. Makoto hadn't exactly been hiding his attempts at watching the other. It was very clear to anyone who'd been watching the two, that the brunette had a thing for the bluenette. Even Ranmaru knew, but that was because Makoto had accidently brought up the fact that he 'visited' the older male every once in a while._**

**_When he mentioned it, Ranmaru simply said, "Looks like someone's in love."_**

**_At the time, he didn't want to admit it, but the more he 'visited' the other, eventually he had no choice but to. It was all over his face. And his body language just gave it away. Now that the blue haired boy was staring at him, he couldn't help but think that the other was sexy. 'It should be illegal' he thought._**

**_Moving off the fence, Makoto slowly made his way over to the other. He stood in front of him, looking down, hands twisted in the front of his shirt. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life. Having the other's eyes on him, made him bite his lips. Why did he look so seductive? Should someone look so handsome?_**

**_Lifting his hand up to grab the brunettes, Yuuichi released Makoto's hands from his shirt. He didn't expect that he would make the beautiful boy so nervous. Pulling just a little harder than expected he caused the brunette to fall into his lap. Yuuichi caught the other around his waist, at the weight now on his lap. _**

**_Caught off guard at the sudden pull, Makoto wrapped his arms around the older boys' shoulders. His face tucked into the crook of Yuuichi's shoulder. He tightens his grip around the male, as if afraid to let go._**

**_"_****_I got you," Yuuichi whispered into Makoto's ear._**

**_The feel of Yuuichi's hot breath, caused Makoto to shudder. A small moan escaped his lips. It caught both of them off guard. Yuuichi held onto the brunette with his right arm and with the left, peeled the arms around his neck off. As they pulled away from each other, he saw Makoto's face fully red. The beautiful boy looked up at him with his long eyelashes and piercing red eyes. His lips were trembling._**

**_Yuuichi could feel himself becoming protective of the other. He wanted to hold him and take care of him. The only other person he felt this way about was Kyousuke. His little brother meant the world to him, but he felt his heart opening, enough to let this gorgeous adorable boy into his life._**


End file.
